


Only  Yours, Daddy

by happycalypso



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Classroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, M/M, Nerd Harry, Top Louis, marcel and louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycalypso/pseuds/happycalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry AU where Louis is a drama teacher and Marcel is the top student in his class who wants Louis to notice him, and finally, fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only  Yours, Daddy

Marcel stumbles inside the classroom due to his clumsiness. The books he is holding in his arms fell onto the floor, letting out a groan from himself. Some of his classmates laugh at him for his entrance, blood creeping into his cheeks in embarrassment.

Kneeling down to the floor, Marcel started to pick up his books as a cough was heard behind him. Marcel looked behind his shoulder, seeing Mr. Tomlinson raising his eyebrow at him. His eyes gaze upon the features of the most beautiful man he met: Mr. Tomlinson’s hair styled on a quiff, cerulean eyes that reminds you of the sea colliding on the shore with its blue sky above, cheekbones and the sharp jawline that makes him even more beautiful, scruff on his jaw and lastly, the lips that looks so kissable. Marcel wonders how that lips will feel so good on his, how it will feel so good when those lips are wrap around his shaft, how good it will be when he hear moans erupting from that lips.

“Good afternoon, Marcel.” Mr. Tomlinson greeted him, amusement etched on his face. Marcel was brought back from his erotic thoughts. His face reddens more when he realized he is still kneeling, his bum on sight.

And that he can feel the tight on his pants.

Marcel scrambled on the floor, quickly stood up to his feet, clearing his throat. “G-good afternoon, Mr. Tomlinson.” The stuttering gave him the urge to smack his face but that would be weird for everyone to see and so, Marcel fought the urge not to do it.

Mr. Tomlinson smiled at him, “now if you would excuse me...” Marcel steps aside, giving his teacher a way to enter inside the classroom. Mr. Tomlinson nods his head at him and walks to the front, grabbing everyone’s attention on him.

Marcel sat to his usual chair on the front row, his eyes glued on their teacher. Mr. Tomlinson shoots his bright smile at everyone, “alright. Let’s get started, shall we?”

The bell rang on the whole building, signalling it’s the end of the class. Marcel heard most of his classmates heaving a sigh of relief while he let out a heavy sigh. The class ended and still, Mr. Tomlinson only knows him as his student. With this thought, Marcel huffed another sigh.

Everyone stood up, gave their papers to the drama teacher and left off the classroom. Marcel ends his last sentence with a period and gave it to Mr. Tomlinson. “You impressed me this year, Marcel.” Mr. Tomlinson smiled, showing Marcel his own paper. “You’ll do well in college.” Marcel smiled, his dimples poking out in his cheeks. “T-thank you, Sir.” Mr. Tomlinson only nods his head at him and starts arranging the papers on his desk.

Marcel frowned, knowing his fantasies will never be real. His crush will only see him as his student, nothing more. It’s also illegal since Marcel is not in a legal age yet and because of how it would be a student-teacher relationship. He doesn’t want Mr. Tomlinson to go to jail. “Well, no need to problem with that. He doesn’t like me anyways,” Marcel thought bitterly.

Marcel starts walking to the door when his footsteps are halted with Mr. Tomlinson’s statement. “You wear panties, do you?” His body froze, gears on his brain are moving slowly before he completely processes what his teacher had said. “W-what?” Marcel stutters, cheeks reddening. Many emotions are going inside of him: astonishment, fear, embarrassment and excitement. He was caught wearing panties by Mr. Tomlinson. That thought almost hyperventilates Marcel. Mr. Tomlinson stands up from his chair, crosses his arms and leans his shoulder on the blackboard. His pink lips are curved in a smirk, “I saw the outlines of your panty on your pants when you were kneeling earlier. It must be a brief at first but then I saw it wasn’t because of the pink ribbons visible on the waistband.” Mr. Tomlinson rubs his chin with his pointer finger and thumb, tongue wetting his lips. “Tell me, Styles. How is your boner also?”

Breath was taken away from Marcel. He doesn’t know how to respond to what is happening. One moment, Mr. Tomlinson is giving him a compliment for doing well on his class. Now, Mr. Tomlinson is confronting him about his panty and boner. Marcel looks down to his feet in embarrassment, biting the inside of his cheek. “Damn you, junior.” He whispered to himself. But this might be a progress, Mr. Tomlinson wouldn’t see the outlines of Marcel’s panty if he didn’t check him out and the boner. A squeal almost escape on Marcel’s lips on that thought.

“I might not die a virgin,” Marcel thought to himself.

“Well, you will if you don’t make a move on him.” His conscience adds.

Collecting all his confidence, if he still ever has, Marcel asks. “W-would you like to see my panty, Mr. Tomlinson?” The stuttering ruined the moment for Marcel, multiple curses ran through his mind. Mr. Tomlinson looks caught off guard with Marcel’s question, giving Marcel a feeling of regret of why he ever dares to seduce his teacher. The surprise look on Mr. Tomlinson’s face almost make Marcel cry, his self-esteem fell down from 3 into 0.001. He was ashamed from what he had done. Mr. Tomlinson will hate him and kick him out of his class, Marcel will be depressed and then die a virgin. Short horror story.

But Mr. Tomlinson’s lips curved up into a smirk, “I would love to.” Marcel almost cummed at that.

Arranging his squared glasses, Marcel gained confidence and slowly, he unloops his belt and brings his pants down to his milky white shaved thighs, the pastel pink thong in sight.

“I-It makes me comfortable because it’s silk and I like it because it kind of makes me feel pretty and-“Marcel gasps when soft hands cups his arse, Mr. Tomlinson staring through his eyes. The baby blue eyes of Mr. Tomlinson darken, reminding Marcel of a sea where there are thunderstorms going above.

Mr. Tomlinson whispers in Marcel’s ear in a low voice, “you look actually pretty in this, love,” his finger looping the garter of Marcel’s panty. “But you look better without it.” Marcel grips on his teacher’s arms, his pants completely went down to his feet when Mr. Tomlinson’s finger traces Marcel’s hole inside the panty, an “ah” escaped from Marcel’s lips.

“D-daddy…” Marcel was shock to himself, calling his teacher with that endearment. It must be the effect of watching gay porn on his laptop and a lot of fingering in his bathroom, with only his drama teacher on mind. He silently thanked the pornsites for this.

Mr. Tomlinson let out a groan, his hold on Marcel’s arse tighten. “Say it again.” Mr. Tomlinson said with dominance. Marcel squeaks, biting his lower lip. “Daddy.”

Marcel gasps in surprise as Mr. Tomlinson pinned him on the blackboard, his lips colliding on Marcel’s. Marcel kisses back, pouring out the feelings he has for his drama teacher since day one. Mr. Tomlinson licks Marcel’s lips, asking for an entrance. Marcel gladly opens his mouth, his teacher slips his tongue in, roaming around Marcel’s mouth. Marcel let out a moan, feeling the hardening of Mr. Tomlinson’s on his thigh. His drama teacher holds Marcel’s legs and wraps it around his waist, carrying Marcel on the table.

The events are happening quickly, finding it hard for Marcel to process it all. His fantasies are finally coming true. He will have sex with Mr. Tomlinson.

Marcel removed his patterned cardigan and button up between the kiss. “You’re mine now.” Mr. Tomlinson groaned, latching his lips on Marcel’s neck and bites it harshly. A purple bruise forms on Marcel neck as he let out a moan. “Only yours, daddy.”

“What do you want, baby?” Mr. Tomlinson asked Marcel, his eyes hooded with lust. Marcel’s heart skipped a beat at the “baby”. “I-I want you, daddy. I want you to fill me in, make me scream, wreck me and make me a beautiful mess under you. I want them to hear how I’m only yours, daddy.”

Mr. Tomlinson ordered, “Go on fours on the table. Don’t touch yourself.” Marcel bites his lip and nodded feverishly, slipping his panty down slowly, looking behind his shoulder at Mr. Tomlinson, who is watching him intently.

Marcel crawls on top of the table, blood creeping up to his cheeks. Here he is, on Mr. Tomlinson’s table, his arse on air, waiting to be fucked by his teacher. He was used to be this clumsy and obviously virgin Marcel but not anymore. His length is aching too much, begging for a release.

Marcel can hear the sound of the zip of pants, the sound of clothes falling down on the floor and the pop of the bottle. Looking behind his shoulder, he saw his drama teacher standing behind him naked. There are tattoos inked on his body, his skin already glistening with sweat and, “Holy shit, he’s big.” Marcel said in his mind. His eyes glued at the shaft of Mr. Tomlinson, big, full and pink. He moaned at the sight.

Mr. Tomlinson coated his four fingers with lube and positions himself. Marcel gasps in surprise when a finger inserts inside of him without a warning while Mr. Tomlinson massages his arse cheek. “D-daddy…” Marcel moans, his hands gripping on the corners of the table as his teacher starts to thrust his finger on him in a rapid pace.

“You like it huh, princess? I’m surprised you’re good at this since you look so innocent. But I didn’t know you’re such a slut, begging for my cock.” Mr. Tomlinson said, adding a second finger, scissoring his hole. Marcel moans, nodding his head. “I-I like it, daddy. I’m o-only a slut for you, daddy. Only for you.”

Beads of sweat are trickling down on Marcel’s face, making his glasses slip down to his nose and he has to move his glasses up again every time it slips. Marcel screamed “Daddy!” as Mr. Tomlinson added his third finger, hitting his prostate with every thrust. “The door isn’t locked and anytime soon, someone might open the door and see a top student getting fucked by a teacher. But I bet you like it, hm? Being caught having sex with me, princess?” Marcel moans at the thought of being caught, excitement bubbling inside of him. “Y-yes, daddy. I want them to see how you own me.” He breathes, arms shaking as he leans his arms on the table, and lowers his head in pleasure.

Marcel whined and almost cried when fingers were out of his hole, walls clenching into nothing. A sharp pain strikes in his arse cheek, gasp escapes from his lips. It hits Marcel a large wave of pleasure, surfacing the pain he felt. “Be patient, love.” Mr. Tomlinson said, covering his shaft with a condom and lubricates it with lube.

Marcel nodded, biting his lower lip and looked at the ground. “May my guardian angel help me walk after this,” he thought. Mr. Tomlinson holds Marcel’s waist, positioning himself. “You want my cock, hm?” Marcel nodded, looking at his teacher behind his shoulder. “I want it so bad inside of me, daddy. Please, please, please. Fill me up and- DADDY!” His begs were cut, followed by a scream when Mr. Tomlinson slammed his shaft inside of Marcel.

“You’re so fucking tight, princess.” Mr. Tomlinson moaned, fingers burying on Marcel’s waist while the other hand tugs on his hair, adding a wave of pleasure on Marcel. “O-only for daddy.” Marcel moaned. Marcel let out pained “uh uh uh’s” as Mr. Tomlinson starts thrusting on him in a fast pace, sound of slapping of skin to skin filled up the room. Marcel is jerking forward with every pound of Mr. Tomlinson on him, causing the pile of books on the table fell onto the floor, fixing his glasses up with little strength, his shaft rubbing on the surface, the table squeaking on the floor.

“You feel so good, fuck. Who owns this ass, hm?” Mr. Tomlinson shouted, pulling out completely and then slams on Marcel roughly, hitting his prostate, letting out a scream from Marcel. “Who owns you?” Mr. Tomlinson asks again as he tugs on Marcel’s curls.

Marcel screamed, “you, daddy! I’m yours, daddy. Yours!” Mr. Tomlinson pounds on to him, torturing his prostate with every thrust. Heat coiling up on Marcel’s stomach as he finds it hard to think, pleasure and pleasure piling up inside of him. His nails dig in to the corners of the table, toes curling, and his glasses slipping down to his nose again with sweat.

“Come for me, baby. Show me how much of a mess you can make.” Mr. Tomlinson whispered to his ear, pushing Marcel off the edge. “Ah daddy!” He screamed, walls clenching, euphoria going inside of him, cumming hard on the table.

Mr. Tomlinson thrusts on him a few times before coming out on the condom, “Baby!” Marcel’s mind is still clouded with so much pleasure, a lazy smile etched on his lips. He can’t believe his drama teacher just fucked him and he can’t believe it to himself either that he did it. Marcel just had sex with Mr. Tomlinson.

Mr. Tomlinson pulls out from him, ties the condom and throws it to the trash. Marcel is still on fours as he fixes his glasses up to his nose with his forefinger. He felt hands rubbing his milky white thighs, “are you alright, love?”

Marcel nodded, cringes in pain as he tries to sit on the table. “I-I’m okay…” He smiled at his drama teacher but frowned, looked down to his feet when realization hits him. After this, what happens next? Back to normal? Act like nothing happened? Countless questions runs to Marcel’s mind, killing the joy he just had.

“Marcel,” Mr. Tomlinson calls his name, raising Marcel’s chin with his fingers. The blue sky meeting the spring forest as the man who owns the blue sky eyes said to him, “You’re beautiful. I hope you know that.”

“T-thank you…” Blush crept on Marcel’s cheeks. Seeing the events unfolding on him is hard to believe already, Mr. Tomlinson finding him beautiful is harder than the rest. “And what happens today, does it mean something for you?” Mr. Tomlinson asked, frown on his lips.

“I-It does…” Marcel bit his lower lip, “should it be nothing?” he asked, lips trembling. “You will not die a virgin anymore but you will die miserable because your teacher just had sex with you, nothing more.” Marcel thought bitterly to himself. Tears are starting to form in his eyes as Marcel tries to push it away.

Mr. Tomlinson smiled, “I’m glad it is.”


End file.
